


drift

by Vrishchika



Series: Different Paths to Scomiche [2]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Long smut, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrishchika/pseuds/Vrishchika
Summary: Mitch just likes to drift, to sink into passion and let go. He doesn't have to do it alone this time.





	drift

**AN: NSFW, this is pure porn with some sprinkling of plot. Song used in this oneshot is Orion's Belt by Sabrina Claudio. Edited by the wonderful[ragingrainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow). **

The music was loud. The soft mesmerizing vocals, the thick beat, and the slow rhythm surrounded him and sank into his skin, making his hair stand on edge. It drowned out the entire world, it drowned out the noise in this head until he could hear nothing but the rhythm and beats.

It was blessed relief.

Mitch tossed his head back and looked at the ceiling with hooded, passion-glazed eyes - blissful and relaxed for the first time in several weeks.

There was something magical about this; just lying in bed, inhaling the aroma of lavender, with the house empty and dark around him. Mitch was rarely alone; surrounded by a large group of friends, greeted by fans when on simple errands, and often in the presence of PTX band members and crew.

Then there was Scott. Mitch loved Scott, felt safe and sheltered in his presence, but sometimes he needed a break from that as well.

Scott was  _powerful_. He had a way of filling the room, the entire  _house_  with his presence and saturating the air with his energy. Mitch loved it, but sometimes it was overwhelming. Sometimes, he wanted to completely disconnect and just drift.

Like he was doing right now.

" _This mess of emotions got his body questioning, is this feeling alright?_ "

Mitch let the smooth, silky voice sink into his mind and soul, carrying him away from the world. He had the volume turned up high and beat of the song was thrumming through his body. He rarely got to do this, to let just indulge in music and let it overtake him.

There were no distractions.

" _He's studying my freckles like a constellation, and he's looking for signs..._ "

The body was bare, his sheet draped lazily over his feet but the rest was exposed to the cool evening air coming through the windows, flowing over him gently. He felt free, liberated and content. There was something thrilling and beautiful about being completely alone at that moment, to know that no one could see him at his most vulnerable.

Lazily, Mitch lifted his left hand and looked at it, his lips curling into a sensual smile at the feel of the silk black gloves. He rubbed his fingers together, letting out a low, soft moan.

So delicious and sensual...

Swallowing, he brought his fingers to his lips and shivered as he traced them. The barrier muted the sensation of touch but the slip of silk against skin felt thrilling and exotic. He dragged a thumb against his bottom lip, pulling it back, pressing against the flesh until it almost stung.

He wanted his lips to feel kissed-bitten-swollen.

" _I know that you're not used to this, boy will you let me teach you? Your mind is asking for my love and you just need to hear it,_ "

Mitch moved slowly against the sheets, sighing as the whispery voice and rhythm calmed his mind and soothed all nerves. Gently, he traced the line of his jaw and trembled as he felt the silk catch on the shadow of his stubble. The contrast was incredible and so sensual that he was almost breathless as he traced the line of his throat. His pulse was racing underneath his gloved fingers and he felt so so naughty.

" _Try not to wander off too much, don't let your fear control you. Keep you attentive with authentic kisses, filled with amour. I'll show you-_ " The melody of the song raised goosebumps along his arms and legs as he closed his eyes, blocking out everything but the sound of music and the touch of his hands, " _how we're supposed to feel when we meet - at Orion's belt. I'll show you, how we're supposed to feel-_ "

Biting his lips, he moved his hand down his chest, his fingertips barely touching the skin. He could feel his body flush with heat and tingle in anticipation as he lingered just under his belly button, caressing the skin there with a light hand.

" _Running my fingers through your hair, I'm feeling- that your thoughts have felt this earth._ " Mitch ran his trembling, silk-clad fingers lightly up and down his cock, completely immersed in the sensation. The silk felt just as intense and sensual as he had assumed it would.

" _is it worth it, is it genuine, can I love like this- let me give you some reasons-_ "

With every stroke, Mitch felt that delicious tightening sensation in his belly but his body felt empty. He wanted to be sore and full, to be stretched on a beautiful cock until he couldn't think, until he couldn't  _breathe_.

He could almost picture it, strong hands, tall body, rough voice and those  _piercing blue_ eyes...

Mitch tossed his head back and gasped, his fingers tightening gently around the base of his cock as his body glistened with sweat. No, he didn't want this to end too quickly, he wanted this to last for  _hours._ He wanted torment and pleasure to meld into one before he came, and he  _would_ have it.

Swallowing, he removed his hand from between his legs and he waited for arousal to fade a little. His body was still buzzing, still on edge as he raised his hand and looked at it.

"How pretty..." Mitch whispered, his voice drowned out by the music. The pale cum stains were stark against the jet black of his glove and the contrast sent a thrill down his spine.

He wondered what the combination of cum and silk would taste like.

Curious, Mitch brought the fingers to his lips and tentatively licked his finger, the flesh of his tongue sliding against the fabric. A delicate shiver raced through his body as he dipped the finger between his lips and sucked, loving the taste of it all.

Almost absentmindedly, Mitch circled his hole with the fingers of his other hand as he plucked the one in his mouth out and slid it down his chin and neck. The saliva left a cold, wet trail on heated skin.

He could feel his arousal stir and intensify again as he pressed a finger against his hole, trying to slip in. Time to take things up a notch.

It took seconds to find the lube and pour it over his gloved fingers. He rubbed them together, biting back a giddy, sensual smile as the substance soaked the silk and made it deliciously slick.

Leaning back, Mitch spread his legs wide and slipped his hand back between his legs, passing his cock to touch his hole. He felt goosebumps rise on his skin at the touch of cold against his heated skin. He circled his hole again, pressing against the flesh until it parted and his finger slipped in.

Mitch tossed his head back with a moan. He didn't think it would feel like this, rough and slick at the same time. He could  _feel_  fabric sliding against his rim and it was so alien, so thrilling that he couldn't help but press his finger forward. "Yes," he hissed, sliding his other hand down his chest as he squirmed on the bed, completely lost in the sensation.

The combination of gloved fingers in his ass and around his cock nearly drove him wild, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He turned his head, arching his hips as his movements sped up-

Suddenly Mitch froze, his breath catching in his throat as he stared straight at the presence by his door.

" _Scott..._ " His voice was slightly strangled, feeling like he was doused with cold water. He scrambled to find his sheets as embarrassment burned away most of his arousal, "what the fuck?! Can't you knock, for fuck's sake! Who- get the fuck out!"

"Stop." The room was suddenly silent and Scott's voice rang clearly through it. Mitch looked at his best friend with wide eyes, unable to believe that he was still there, that he hadn't fled the room and given Mitch some privacy.

"Scott, what the hell, get o-"

" _Baby,_ " Scott's voice was low and raspy, thickened with passion and intensity, "Stop."

There was no mistaking the command in his voice and Mitch followed it almost instinctively, stopping his movements and looking at Scott. His body felt hot and cold at the same time as his best friend switched the lights on even as he kept those blue eyes intent on him.

"Look at you," Scott said softly as he stalked forward in smooth, confident movements, "How are you real?"

Mitch swallowed, "Scotty, you need to leave." He could hear the hesitation in his own voice and didn't even notice when he raised his hand, his body beckoning even as his lips voiced protests. He didn't want Scott to leave.

And Scott didn't. He just reached forward and pulled the sheets Mitch had barely managed to wrap around his hips away, "Scott-"

"No." Mitch shivered as those blue eyes ran over his messy body, lingering at the cum and lube stains on his gloves for a short, intense second, "No Mitch, don't ask me to leave." The crack in Scott's voice and the desperation on his face ruined him, ruined his resolve to keep this precious, beloved man at arm's length. "Not now. Not ever, please." Mitch swallowed.

_"Please, Mitchy..._ " He could say no, he  _should_  say no, but he really didn't want to. Not even Scott was looking at him like that, like his entire world hinged on Mitch's reply.

Mitch broke, reaching for Scott with a choked off whisper of his name. How could he deny this man anything?

Scott surged forward, his expression changing from uncertainty to pure sex. " _Baby,_ " he growled, sliding into the bed fully clothed and blatantly aroused, "You don't need to do this by yourself," Scott said softly, his voice low and deep. Mitch gasped when Scott pressed up against him, grinding his hard cock against Mitch's hip. "You wanna be worshiped? Just ask me, any time, any day, any fuckin' where."

" _Scotty..._ " Mitch moaned when Scott's palm settled possessively on his cock and his naked fingers closed around the length, "Oh god."

"You wanna know what I saw?" Scott rasped against his ear, biting into the flesh and tugging at it gently, "Would you believe how  _stunning_  you look? Sweat-slick skin, blissed-out expression, and these dainty little-gloved hands," Scott grabbed one wrist and then another to pin them both above Mitch's head, " _soaked in cum and lube._ "

Scott moved to hover over him, his expression intense and reverent, "You tempt me day and night," he said hoarsely and Mitch swallowed, transfixed by Scott, "But  _this..._ this is too much, Mitchy. Too much for a man to bear, especially this man." Feeling Scott's clothed body against his own was strangely sinful. He was overwhelmed by it all; by Scott's scent, his heat, his strength, and his passion.

But when was Mitch  _not_  overwhelmed by Scott? When was he not swayed by his power, his beauty, and his unfailing and unconditional love?

"Let me have you, now, forever." Scott said softly into the air between them, "You know it's right. You know it Mitchy. So say it."

Mitch knew if he said no, Scott would back off. If he said no, nothing in their relationship would change. But looking up at his best friend, seeing those beautiful eyes focused on him, he realized he never wanted anything more.

"Forever." He whispered finally and it felt like a promise, like a vow.

Scott pulled away roughly the moment that word left his lips. Mitch's heart raced, terrified by the abrupt reaction until he saw Scott pull his shirt off and unbuckle his belt. "Oh god, yes." Mitch choked out and surged forward, frantically helping Scott undress. Suddenly, everything was faster, more urgent. He needed Scott, he wanted his big boy on him, in him, and around him, "Come on-"

"Yes, yes, baby," Scott tossed his jeans away and Mitch nearly cried in relief when long arms wrapped around him, "C'mere beautiful," Scott growled, turning them until Mitch was on his back and trapped under Scott.

Mitch protested instinctively when Scott pulled back a little, but he didn't go far. He just leaned back and looked at Mitch with hooded, intense eyes. His movements were steady as he slipped his hands along Mitch's inner thighs and spread them wide.

Mitch trembled, entranced by Scott's confidence in touching him. No one had ever touched him like this, like they  _knew_  every inch of him belonged to them. "Scott-" He whispered, biting his lip when blue eyes flicked up to meet his gaze.

Scott's lips curled into a smirk, "What?" He asked, leaning forward to run his tongue along Mitch's thigh. Mitch couldn't do anything but watch as Scott sank his teeth into his thigh, slowly working the flesh until it felt stretched and numb.

The bite was stark red against the pale skin and Mitch just knew it would be one of many.

"Just look at you," Scott rumbled as he slid up Mitch's body, peppering kisses and leaving behind small bites as he went. "My Mitchy," he murmured, finally drawing Mitch into a heated possessive kiss.

Mitch felt dizzy as he wrapped his arms around Scott, his gloved fingers slipping against his lover's smooth skin. The kiss was rough and Scott held nothing back as he took possession of Mitch's mouth. His lips stung with every bite and his body trembled with every movement of Scott's mouth and tongue. Scott's body pressed him against the bed and kept his legs spread. His hands roamed everywhere, caressing Mitch's chest, pinching his nipples, and digging into his hips.

Mitch was overwhelmed.

He barely had the breath to gasp when Scott's fingers grabbed his ass and pulled him forward, "Scotty," He moaned when cock slid against cock, "Please, come on, hurry." He was already on edge, he didn't want this to be over too quickly. " _Please._ "

"Fuck," Scott scrambled for lube before he remembered, "shit, condom-"

"Ugh, no. Don't go!" Mitch pulled him back, slanting his lips over Scott's and wrapping a leg possessively, "You know I'm clean. If you don't mind, I don't mind." He said before he pulled Scott's bottom lip between his teeth.

Scott drew back, his eyes intense but searching, "Yeah? Sure?"

Mitch nodded, reaching for his lover, "Yes, fuck, get in me already."

Scott obviously found that hot, if the kiss that followed was any indication. "God yes," Scott murmured against his lips, "Hold on," he choked when Mitch grinded against him, "Wait, Mitch, just let me-" Mitch smirked and ran his hand down Scott's back, using the leverage to grind against him again.

It was nice to see Scott lose his poise a little. Mitch licked his lips and moved sensually, ready to-

"God, enough baby." Scott growled, pinning Mitch's hips to the bed and arms above his head, "Stop." He commanded roughly when Mitch squirmed, aching to touch, to pull him closer.

Mitch froze as he felt the press of his lover's fingers wrap tightly around his wrists; any tighter and he  _knew_  his skin would bruise.

That was  _delicious_.

He watched Scott's lips curve into a sexy smile as he slicked his fingers up with lube, "Good girl," He said caressingly and Mitch shivered, "Such a good girl for me..." There was potential here, a potential for something Mitch had never experienced with Scott before.

"Stop thinking." Scott rasped, "Just let me take care of you..."

Mitch let out a shaky breath as Scott's fingers traced his hole, slowly circling once, twice, before sinking in. All the while, Scott kept his eyes focused on him, his blue gaze dark with promise. "Relax," Scott murmured and Mitch felt himself do so almost instinctively, "There you go, it's just me, baby," Scott assured, his voice low and hot as he leaned forward to nuzzle Mitch's neck.

"Yeah... it's just you." Mitch turned his head to brush a kiss against the stubbled cheek, "Just the most important man in my life. Just someone I desperately love."

Scott froze before letting out a low growl against his ear, "I'm trying to be good, baby." He sank his teeth into the tight flesh on Mitch's jaw, "Don't say things that make me wanna bend you over and fuck you raw." Scott's movements were rougher, more urgent and his fingers sliding in and out of his ass were slowly driving Mitch mad.

Mitch moaned, tossing his head back to bear his neck to Scott, "I'm not stopping -opmh!" He trembled in Scott's arms as a sly finger found his prostate, "Scott," he breathed.

"You want it?" Scott asked roughly, "Is that what my Mitchy needs? For me to turn you over, stretch you out, hold you down, and fuck you? Do you want it rough and hard, baby?"

"Oh God," Mitch whimpered as heat raced through his body at the mere thought of it. If Scott lost control, if he went wild and passionate...

"Please."

Mitch yelped when his lover pulled away sharply and before he even had the chance to protest, Scott turned him over. Suddenly, there was a large body pressed up against his back, overwhelming but warm. He shivered at the difference between smooth sheets and a chiseled body.

There was something very vulnerable about this, about having his back to his lover and being completely at his mercy. Scott only added to that by running both hands down Mitch's shoulders and up his arms before lacing their fingers together.

Mitch couldn't help the shiver that raced through him as Scott nuzzled the back of his neck, his beard pricking and rubbing against Mitch's sensitive flesh. "Hurry..."

"No, honey," Scott whispered against his naked shoulder, "I'll savor you, explore every corner of your body until I'm satisfied and you are a  _mess._ " The dark promise in Scott's voice sent a thrill down his spine, "So let go," His lover said coaxingly and Mitch should feel the smirk against his skin, "Just lay there prettily and," He hissed when Scott sank his teeth into his shoulder, "Soak it in."

He did just that, curling his gloved fingers into the pillows above his head and relaxing his body. Scott murmured his approval as he pressed light and wet kisses on his neck. Mitch closed his eyes as Scott ran a sure, firm hand down his spine, "Your back is so beautiful, the arch and dip of your spine," Mitch shivered as Scott praised softly, settling his palm on the base of his spine, "Love your cute little ass too." He gasped when Scott pulled away and moved down his back. His lover didn't touch him, but Mitch could sense Scott's eyes on him.

"Your skin is getting red, Mitchy." Scott teased, his voice rough and sexy, "Are you blushing?" Mitch moaned when he felt Scott's warm breath against his ass, "I bet you are."

"Oh God, stop talking." Mitch begged but Scott just chuckled in response, "Scott-" He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt teeth press against the flesh of his ass. The bite wasn't kind, it was meant to mark, it was meant to linger on his skin for days. He whispered Scott's name into the mattress under him as his lover  _deliberately_  sucked and licked the skin, working the flesh until all Mitch could feel was a pleasant burn of the hickey.

Another followed it and this time Scott chose the back of his thigh. Mitch trembled at the mild sting, knowing he'd feel it every time he sat or slipped into his clothes. Another followed on his inner thigh; possessive and secretive. Then another and another...

Mitch drifted in the fog of arousal and it was a slow burn, hot and low, but with no urgency.

Scott knew  _exactly_  what he was doing. He murmured praises, barely audible but reverent, against his skin as he curled his fingers around Mitch's cock. All movements steady and confident even as his voice wavered and became rougher, "God Mitchy, we waited for so long." Mitch swallowed, moaning when lubed fingers slipped into his hole once again. "And I wanted  _so much_. I wanted you so much," Mitch cried out in protest when Scott drew away suddenly, but before he had a chance to protest, he was on his back, looking up into those darkened blue eyes. "Nothing and no one compares, baby."

Mitch barely got Scott's name out before his lover was on him, stealing his breath with a possessive kiss. Mitch felt Scott's fingers curl around the back of his neck to hold him in place as he licked and bit into Mitch's mouth. Scott reached between them in hurried movements and Mitch jumped when some cool drops of lube fell onto his stomach and hips.

_Finally_.

Mitch tore his mouth away from Scott's and tossed his head back with a moan when Scott lined himself up and pressed forward. The stretch, the ache, and the delicious heat that came with every push of Scott's hips and slide of his cock... everything overwhelmed him.

"Look at me." The rough demand immediately caught his attention and Mitch opened his eyes. "Keep looking."

It was difficult. He wanted to sink into the sensation of his body opening up for Scott, of the friction and heat that was within him and around him. He wanted to savor the sensation of Scott's thrusts, the feel of his fingers gripping Mitch's thigh and his balls against his ass.

But he kept his eyes open, arrested by the intensity of Scott's gaze.

Scott slipped a hand under his back and raised his hips, his other hand still circling his nape. He paused for a moment and Mitch sucked in a breath because Scott's expression changed. He couldn't even begin to describe it before his lover pulled back a little and thrust forward sharply.

It was electric. The angle was  _just right_  and Scott used just enough force in his thrust for Mitch to  _really_  feel it. Mitch could barely keep up as he wrapped his arms around Scott and dug his fingers into the broad, sweaty back. With every brush of Scott's cock against his prostate, he felt his control slip away and his body fall apart.

Mitch let out choked little gasps, desperately clinging to Scott as his thoughts scattered. Scott was still murmuring praises against his skin, pressing his body close to Mitch's. He could feel the featherlight kisses and little bites down his chest, but everything was hazy.

Mitch cried out when Scott's lips closed around his nipple, overwhelmed by it all. "Scott- oh god..." He arched his back when he felt teeth, slapping his hand against the mattress and clutching the sheets in desperation.

"Ugh," He shuddered against Scott when he felt long fingers dig into the flesh of his ass. Scott pulled him higher and Mitch let out a hoarse cry. Scott was deeper, his cock felt bigger, his grip was just on the right side of painful, and his body was pressing Mitch into the mattress.

This was what being  _owned_  felt like.

"Would you come on my cock alone, baby?" Scott asked, his face pressed against Mitch's neck, "You look like you could do it, you look like I've fucking ruined you." Scott's voice was a low, satisfied growl that trembled against his skin and sank into his bones. "You're like a vice around me, Mitchy. You feel so, so  _good_."

"Scott, please-"

"I could make you," Scott promised lowly, his teeth and tongue making a mess on Mitch's neck. "I could keep fucking you until your body gives in. I can break you, can't I? You're already falling apart so pretty- fuck-" Mitch sank his fingers into Scott's hair and arched up against him, grinding his cock against Scott's stomach even as his body swayed with every thrust. "Yeah, that's it..." They moved against each other, skin slapping and sliding until Mitch gave in and wrapped his own gloved fingers around his cock.

Scott muttered a low expletive at the sight before he pressed his lips against Mitch's ear and became downright filthy with his words. Every lowly murmured praise, every growled command, and every encouraging grunt went through Mitch like lightning until he arched and cried out, coming over his fingers and stomach.

Scott wasn't far behind but Mitch was almost too dazed and overwhelmed to notice. He felt weak, conquered, but so satisfied that he barely registered Scott's hissed curse in his ear.

" _Mitch..._ "

It was Scott's turn to tremble against him, to press close and let out breathy little gasps as he sought his own orgasm. It was almost instinctive to wrap his arms around Scott, to murmur words in a sweet, melodic voice that raised goosebumps on his lover's arms.

Scott fell apart just as beautifully in Mitch's arms as he had in Scott's.

The room was quiet for a while, just their labored breaths disrupting the air. Soon, Scott turned towards him, throwing a leg and arm around Mitch and drawing him close. "Scott," Mitch laughed softly as his lover and best friend started to pepper delicate little kisses along his shoulder and neck.

"I love you so much, Mitch."

Mitch smiled, brushing his fingers against Scott's cheek lovingly, "I know," He replied, "You prove it to me every minute of every day." He pulled Scott closer, playfully rubbing their noses together, "And you know I love you."

Scott's smile was bright and glorious, brimming with warmth and love, "Yeah... yeah I do."


End file.
